Shattered
by OTHandHSMLOVER2394
Summary: Here I sit alone and broken. I didn’t think you would shatter me completely, but you proved me wrong. I just wanted to be with you and only with you, but apparently you wanted her. I did everything for you. God damnit Troy Bolton I gave you my heart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Song credit to "Shattered" by O.A.R.

Shattered

**Last Day of Senior Year**

"Here I sit alone and broken. I didn't think you would shatter me completely, but you proved me wrong. I just wanted to be with you and only with you, but apparently you wanted her. I did everything for you. God damnit Troy Bolton I gave you my heart. You gave it back in pieces and piece by piece I'm putting in back together again. It's getting harder though, watching you happy and in love with her while I'm broken. Every time I look into those crystal blue eyes of yours I break. I used to ask myself how many times can I break until I shatter and well I don't have to break anymore. I am completely shattered. I hope you're happy. I hope you live a happy life with her. I wish it was me. But you gave up on me Troy. So I gave up on myself. I can't look at you anymore without breaking just a little more. It hurts it hurts so much. I wanted, I had you, and I lost you. I guess I blame myself. But don't try to find me I don't want to be found. I'm hopefully gone forever and I just can't wait to finally be whole again. I will always love you. Whether you love me back or not."

**Present**

I read that letter everyday, just hoping she would come back. I didn't want her to break, I was selfish and just wanted to be happy. I don't know if she's dead or alive. It's been three years since I saw her, since she gave me this letter. It took me two months to open it, and three years to finally do something about it. So Gabriella Montez, I'm going to find you and put you back together again, whether you want me to or not.

Hellooo. So this is a much different writing style then I normally do its very dark and depressing and is going to involve some very mature themes. I am basing this story of my life I just for out of a 2 year relationship and was completely broken and writing this is helping a lot. Soo if you couldn't already tell its troyella and yeah. So please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Shattered

There they were. The new happy couple in town. The new "high school sweethearts." The new Gabriella and Troy. I watch as they entered the school together joined at the hands laughing and smiling completely unaware of their surrounding completely unaware of me.

I watched with tears forming in my eyes. How could this happen we were perfect. We were in love. Or maybe I was the only one in love. I knew he was too good for me. Every girl in the school told me that. But he said I was perfect and not to listen to them that they were just jealous. Well they were right.

I still remember the day he told me he stopped loving me that he stop caring basically. I would never forget.

"_Hey Gabriella" Troy said to me as he opened the door to let him in to my house. He never calls me Gabriella I thought to myself. That's when I knew something was wrong. _

"_what's wrong Troy" I asked in my worried voice as troy let his fake smile fade and look me in the eyes and say the words no girl would ever want to hear come out of their loves mouth. _

"_I'm sorry Gabriella I don't know how to word this...but...err...umm" Troy stuttered _

"_What's wrong? Did I do something?" I asked fearful for the answer_

"_Gabi no don't think that. It's just…I can't keep pretending anymore."_

"_Pretending what Troy?" I asked taking in a sharp breath. I knew what was coming. He was dumping me. He was bored. He wanted something new, and shiny. I was dull to him now. Troy cleared his throat._

"_I just don't love you anymore" tears formed in my eyes I wouldn't let them fall though, him seeing me like that would just be worse. I wouldn't question why? Or what did I do? I knew it was too late to fix it. I could tell by looking in his eyes he didn't love me. That he just didn't want me anymore and that's what hurt the most _

I gathered my books and made my way down the halls. I saw my best friend Taylor happy with her boyfriend Chad and to the side of them Sharpay and Zeke. I used to stand there with them. We would talk and laugh about anything and everything. I used to stand there with Troy and we would talk about how in love we were with each other. Total shit on his part.

Now the girl taking over my place was, Maria Buck. She was a nice girl. No one hated her. I couldn't even hate her. I was jealous of everything she had. She was of course gorgeous, nice, funny, and even a cheerleader. She had beautiful blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She was my opposite. And she had everything I wanted.

I walked by glancing at Taylor giving her a small smile. But she didn't even turn my way. Taylor and I drifted apart she thought it was hard to be friends with both me and Troy it was too hard. So I told to choose Troy. She was dating his best friend anyways she would be with him all the time. So she did and since that day she hasn't looked my way.

Everyday got harder. The pain becoming so bad at points I would simply just hold on to a razor above my arm just daring for me to do it to let out my pain. But I couldn't. I was too weak for it.

I didn't talk to many people. Kelsi and Ryan were the ones I normally talked to. My own mother doesn't talk to me. She is too busy with work and trying to find a new boyfriend. She just doesn't understand. Sometimes I think I should just go live with my dad and brother in California, but I just don't have the strength.

Life these days was hard. I wish I could handle it. I wish I could get through the pain and move on. But I can't.

I walked in to my classroom it was an all senior's class and we got to do nothing about talk about the future. Kelsi and Ryan were in this class. All with Jason Zeke, Taylor, and Maria. They all sat together while I sat in the corner next to a boy named Will Davis. Will was the only boy who talked to me in that class. He was nice to me. We were starting to become friends. We bonded over similar topics. He too had his heart broken. But he got through the pain no problem. He was lucky.

I pulled on my chair and sat my books down, "hey Brie" I heard Will say. I turned and looked at him and smiled.

"Hey will. How are you today?" I said as I turned towards him.

"Could be better but no complaints. And yourself" god do I hate that question

"I'm getting by you know same old same old" I said with a fake smile. Will just looked at me and could tell I want okay. That I needed someone to talk to.

"Im sorry about everything that has happened in the last couple months" Will said. Jeez it's only been months it feels like years I said to myself. Will continued" I just want you to know ill be here for you and I won't ditch you for Bolton." He said with a smile. "I know you think he was too good for you, but don't lie to yourself. You were too good for him. You're too good for any guy at this school. "

I looked down with a frown on my face. He was lying. Just to make me feel better. "Thanks Will it means a lot to me that you talk to me."

"Anytime Gabi anytime" I winced hearing that nickname. It what _**he**_ used to call me. It was his special nickname. Will sense discomfort and turned to me. "Are you okay? Did I say something to upset you…are you crying? Gabriella I'm sorry for whatever I did I just…"

He began to rumble as I tried to regain my composter and turned to him "No it's just you called me Gabi. I...Just…it's just that what um….Tr…" I couldn't ever say his name "it's just what he used to call me." I said with a smile to try and make Will happy. But he just came towards and wrapped his arms around me and said he was sorry. It felt nice. To be in the arms of a man again. But it just brought back so many painful memories of him.

I pulled away telling him it was okay and he didn't know. When I looked around I saw a lot of people staring at me and I didn't know what to do. Taylor was glaring at Will like he did something wrong. Was looking at my arms I think searching for damage. Maria just sat there not a care in the world. Ryan was the only one to come over.

"Hey Gabs. Are you okay?" he asked

I looked him in the eyes, I really just wanted to say 'do I look okay to you' but nope I was too weak, " Yeah Ryan I'm fine Will was just being a friend to me nothing wrong with that."

" o okay just checking. Um Gabs" Ryan said as he turned back around to face me.

"Yeah Ryan" I said

He cleared his throat and said "I really hope you can forget about him. I know it hurts, but it want your fault" He walked back to his desk

Mondays suck.

Helloooo everybody I'm back with chapter 2!

I hope you like it if it's confusing just message me and ill explain whatever. Please review and tell me what you think!! Thanks!


End file.
